The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Further, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section are well-understood, routine, or conventional merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet computers and other electronic devices are now widely used for digital imaging and photography. A common problem in this field is stabilizing the device to obtain a high-quality image. Past approaches have included miniature tripods formed of plastic or metal, unipods having an elongated leg that rests on a ground surface, or the use of image stabilization software. All these approaches have the disadvantages of mechanical complexity, difficulty of use, or high cost.
Simpler holders for these devices have been proposed. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,832,298; 9,022,341; Japan patent publication 2015128505A, and Korean patent publication 20170069670A. These references propose curved structures, layers and laminations, angled or spring mechanisms that are not ideal for photographic use. What is needed is a stand that is simple and low-cost to produce yet achieves stable support in a manner that promotes good-quality photos.